Shatûr Zigil
by Margo0ot
Summary: Une jeune femme aux yeux étrangement argentés ayant vécue seule et sans attaches depuis son enfance voit un jour un prétendu magicien vêtu de gris lui proposer l'espoir de renouveau et d'une vie changée à jamais. Dit-il vrai ? Kisyë pourrait-elle faire abstraction de son passé et de sa haine envers le nain en intégrant cette compagnie ? (Je suis nulle pour les résumés)
1. Présentation

**Shatûr zigil**

* * *

Bonjour bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Voici une annonce importante pour le monde entier et son avenir !

 _« - Tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu là ?_

 _-_ Moi, exagérer ? Dis-moi, Conscience, je t'ai sonnée ?

 _-C'est ça, Miss Rebelle, puisque tu ne m'as pas_ _ **sonnée**_ _, je te laisse continuer ton baragouinage._

-Bien… J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai.»

Je me lance aujourd'hui dans l'écriture de ma toute première fan-fiction sur ***roulement de tambour*** Le Hobbit ! Effectivement, après en avoir lu une bonne cinquantaine, je me suis dit « Aller ! Pourquoi ne pas essayer à mon tour ?! » Donc, attention à vous, me voilà !

Mon personnage principal sera un OC féminin. Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours lu des OC et je crois que je n'aime que ça… Je suis dure en affaires que voulez-vous!

« _-A part pour la bouffe hein…_ _ **Moi**_ _qui te répète tout le temps d'y faire attention…_

-Chut. Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir. »

Alors non, non et re-non, je ne vais pas écrire l'histoire d'une ado qui se voit envoyée en Terre du Milieu par les Valars et qui obtient des supers pouvoirs à la green lanterns (Je trouve ça vu et revu. « _-Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord… »_ )! J'espère aussi, et je ferais tout mon possible pour, ne pas tomber dans le piège du Mary-Sue.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et **surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 _« -T'aurais pu faire mieux niveau présentation hein…_

\- Bah vas-y-toi ! Essaye donc !

 _-Je te rappelle que_ _ **toi**_ _c'est_ _ **moi**_ _, OK ?_

 _-_ Ah. Pas con.

 _-Évidemment pas con…_

 _Hé toi qui lis cette phrase, je suis la conscience de ce pachyderme mangeur de chocolat et future auteure de cette fiction et je te demande de laisser une petite review pour éviter son prochain suicide du à une overdose de sucre._

 _Merci d'avance,_

 _Sa conscience._ »


	2. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Shathûr Zigil

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Voici le premier chapitre de mon « œuvre » ! Ah ah. Il est actuellement 00 :30 chez moi et je suis crevée. 'Fin bref, j'éspère que ça va vous plaire et s'il-vous-plait, laissez donc une review, qui ce soit une critique négative ou positive, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques/conseils !**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tout appartient J.R. à part mon OC et son histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

La jeune femme traquait les traces d'une biche depuis des heures déjà, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de repartir les mains vides : ce gibier, devenu rare aux alentours, lui rapporterait de quoi payer son logement à l'auberge du coin pendant au moins quelques jours. Dans ces bois calmes où la lumière perçait à travers les feuillages cuivrés de l'automne, cette silhouette en légère armure de cuir se tendit soudain, et pour cause, sa cible se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres seulement et s'abreuvait dans ruisseau sans se soucier des environs.

« _Une aubaine_ , pensa la braconnière _._ »

Elle prit silencieusement son arc, encocha une de ses flèches faites la veille et tira dans une expiration. Si quiconque avait vu cette scène, il en aurait été fortement impressionné : même avec la longue distance qui séparait l'animal traqué et la traqueuse, la flèche était venue se ficher dans l'œil droit de l'imprudente biche et l'avait tué sur le coup.

Un sourire fier éclaira le visage halé de la chasseuse et celle-ci se dirigea vers le cadavre du gibier qu'elle venait d'abattre en enjambant un tronc d'arbre qui lui barrait le passage. La jeune femme sortit un coutelas de sa botte et de la cordelette d'une autre puis entreprit de ficeler les membres de la bête entre eux pour pouvoir transporter sa carcasse plus aisément sur les quelques kilomètres la séparant du village.

Cependant, ses mains gantées s'arrêtèrent de nouer et se portèrent aux heaumes de ses dagues avant de les dégainer et de les porter à la gorge de la présence inconnue qu'elle avait senti dans son dos. Ses yeux argentés, qui s'étaient fait froid, détaillèrent le vieillard se tenant à présent devant elle avec un sourire amusé sur son visage marqué par le temps. _L'homme portait un chapeau bleu, haut et pointu, une grande cape grise, une écharpe de même couleur par-dessus laquelle sa longue barbe blanche descendait jusqu'à la taille, et d'immenses bottes noires¹._ Il ne semblait aucunement apeuré ou même surpris par l'action de la jeune femme, bien au contraire, son sourire s'agrandit et il prit la parole d'un air espiègle :

« Bonjour jeune fille. Il désigna la biche d'un regard. Qu'elle belle chasse que voilà.

La chasseuse lui jetât un regard méfiant mais répondit toutefois.

-Que me voulez-vous, l'ancêtre ? Le questionna-t-elle, calmement mais froidement.

Le vieillard ne tenu pas rigueur de la désignation peu flatteuse de la braconnière et poursuivit.

-Voyez-vous, je suis à la recherche d'un nouveau membre pour une compagnie qui pourrait tuer ce type de bête et nous ravitailler tout au long du voyage.

Avisant l'air septique de la jeune femme, il ajouta expressément :

-Bien évidemment, cela sera fort cher payé si tout se déroule comme prévu. Termina-t-il dans un second sourire. »

La chasseuse aux cheveux ébènes hésitât, c'était la première fois qu'un vieillard inconnu se présentait à elle dans le dessein de l'inciter à rejoindre une certaine compagnie sans sembler la connaitre.

« _Fort cher payé_ , pensa-t-elle tout en abaissant ses armes. »

Elle avait besoin d'argent, et si cette récompense s'avérait être _plutôt²_ élevée, la jeune femme pourrait envisager l'espoir de refaire sa vie ailleurs.

La chasseuse inspira profondément, comme pour se donner contenance et quémanda rapidement :

« La somme. Est-elle élevée ?

Le magicien rit légèrement, ce qui enragea quelques peu la traqueuse intérieurement, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Assez pour se refaire une vie ailleurs et couler de longs jours heureux. Annonça-t-il avec un regard espiègle qu'il planta dans le sien, comme s'il avait lu dans ses esprits.

La jeune femme se détourna et recommença à nouer les cordelettes. Ses sourcils noirs froncés d'incertitudes, elle répondit cependant d'une voix forte et assurée :

-J'accepte. »

 _¹Extrait de The Hobbit de la scène de la rencontre entre Bilbo Baggins et Gandalf._

 _² Par « plutôt », elle s'imagine une belle petite montagne de pièces d'or._

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des nains !

Shathûr Zigil

 **Note de l'auteure :** **Merci à mon frère pour son aide et ses corrections !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Tolkien à part mon OC et son histoire.**

 **Attention aux spoils.**

 **Bonne lecture, et une review s'il-vous-plait *yeux de chaton***

 **Réponses reviews :**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir donné vos avis ! :D**

 **Anga27 :** **Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc la suite ) Ah ah suspens pour les histoires de cœur, mais rassure toi, ce ne sera surement pas avec Radagast ni Gandalf !**

 **Elliot le mastif :** **Un peu d'ambition et le tour est joué (enfin plus ou moins…) ah ah ! Merci ! Je fais tout mon possible pour qu'elle le soit !** **A vrai dire, après avoir relu mon chapitre, j'y ai pensé aussi … Tu y es presque, cependant, il n'y aura pas de relation amoureuse avec celui-ci, bien que très forte.**

 **ElevenToka :** **Mais que de compliments !** **Merci et remerci Tony !**

Chapitre 2 : Nains ?! 

Je progressais dans la Comté où le ciel bleu avait laissé place à la noirceur de la nuit quelques heures plus tôt, l'herbe qui se pliait sous mes pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir noir était la plus verdoyante que j'avais pu voir jusque-là. La plupart des semis-hommes y habitant étaient sûrement entrain de dîner, confortablement installés dans leurs « trous », j'avais d'ailleurs été étonnée de voir que leurs habitations étaient en réalité creusées à même les collines vertes. Mon ventre gargouilla à la pensée d'un bon repas chaud.

 _« Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé ?_ Me questionnais-je. _»_

Les quelques hobbits dehors à cette heure bientôt tardive me dévisageaient, ayant peu l'habitude de voir une femme des Hommes dans leur contré. Un simple regard de ma part, pourtant amical, suffisait pour qu'ils retournent à leurs occupations en faisant mine de ne pas m'avoir vu. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'étais présente ici… Après tout, les Hobbits n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir risquer leurs vies pour une quelconque compagnie et semblaient être très attachés à leurs vies paisibles. Cependant, je n'étais pas la plus à même pour sous-estimer un peuple en tant que femme dans un monde où leur place, selon les hommes, était au foyer et non au combat.

« _Que des idiots._ Concluais-je ce monologue, en ricanant doucement. »

Chaque portes que j'avais examinées jusque-là ne portaient pas le signe que le magicien m'avait décrit quelques mois plus tôt, ce qui débutait à sérieusement à m'agacer. Le vieux fou aurait tout de même pu me donner un plan ou même quelques indications. Je commençais d'ailleurs à me demander si ce vieillard ne s'était pas joué de moi.

Alors qu'éreintée, je m'appuyais sur la barrière en bois blanc d'un _smial¹,_ d'où émanaient les bribes d'une étrange chanson, une lueur bleutée sur sa porte ronde en bois vert attira mon attention. J'ouvris doucement le portillon et m'approchait du porche. J'avais raison, mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trompé ! Le signe se trouvait gravé sur cette porte.

Je pris une inspiration et toquais par trois grands coups sur celle-ci.

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes, puis une minute… Apparemment, personne ne daignait lui ouvrir.

« _Quelle politesse…_ pensa-t-elle, ironiquement »

Celle-ci décida alors de pousser la porte ronde. La chasseuse passa une tête à travers le corridor et fût extrêmement surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une bonne dizaine de _nains_ étaient en train de se faire des passes avec des … _couverts_?! Tout cela sous l'air désespéré d'un hobbit aux cheveux clairs, que la combative femme identifia comme celui qui était censé être son hôte et qui n'avait guère fait preuve de politesse envers elle, celui-ci ne semblait pas apprécier cette joyeuse chanson que ces hommes chantaient bruyamment et sans élégance :

 _Ebréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes !_

 _Emoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes !_

 _Voilà exactement ce que déteste Bilbo Baggins -_

 _Brisez les bouteilles et brûlez les bouchons !_

 _Coupez la nappe et marchez dans la graisse !_

 _Versez le lait sur le sol de la réserve !_

 _Laissez les os sur le tapis de la chambre !_

 _Eclaboussez de vin toutes les portes !_

Elle s'avança discrètement vers Gandalf en contenant sa colère et son dégout envers ces… _intrus_. D'ailleurs, ce-dernier sembla enfin la remarquer et lui fît signe d'approcher en souriant. La nomade ne répondit cependant pas à son salut car elle du expressément se pencher pour éviter une assiette qui se dirigeait droit sur sa tête encapuchonnée, son regard se fit meurtrier envers le nain blond qui avait failli lui briser un couvert sur le crâne, ce dernier fût d'ailleurs extrêmement surprit d'une nouvelle présence, et inconnue qui plus est, il continua cependant de chanter avec ses congénères :

 _Déversez les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

 _Martelez-les d'une perche broyante ;_

 _Et, cela fait, s'il en reste d'entiers,_

 _Envoyez-les rouler dans le vestibule !_

 _Voilà ce que déteste Bilbo Baggins !_

 _Aussi, attention ! Attention aux assiettes !_

Alors que la chanson atteignait sa fin, la vagabonde se plaça derrière ce joyeux groupe et décida de manifester sa présence, qui jusque-là, avait été ignorée par son hôte.

Elle s'avança ainsi au travers des nains qui, trop occupés à rire au dépens de ce pauvre hobbit, ne la remarquèrent pas et s'adressa au semi-homme :

« _Vous ne semblez pas avoir voulu m'ouvrir la porte alors je me suis permise d'entrer…seule._

Tous, surprit, portèrent leurs regards sur la nouvelle venue et le hobbit lui répondit abruptement:

 _-Ah ! Vous tombez au moment parfait jeune femme ! Pouvez-vous m'aider à faire sortir ces énergumènes de ma maison_ ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait du caractère pour un hobbit, un sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche quand elle lui rétorqua d'un air espiègle :

 _-Bien que je sois ravie d'avoir la possibilité de vous aider à les faire sortir à coups de pieds dans leurs postérieurs potelés, les hobbits ne sont-ils pas censés être maitre de courtoisie ?_ _Or, je vous ferais remarquer que personne n'a daigné m'ouvrir la porte. »_

Les nains s'offusquèrent de ce dialogue peu louangeur à leur égard. Un en particulier s'approcha d'elle et, avec un fort accent kuzdhül la questionna :

« _Qui êtes-vous, l'humain ?_ grogna-t-il sans penser qu'elle soit une femme.»

Il était plutôt grand, pour un nain, et faisait sa taille, son crâne était décoré de différents tatouages tout comme ses bras, une cicatrice lui barrait le visage. La jeune femme pouvait voir une hache dans son dos, ses mains puissantes s'étaient d'ailleurs instinctivement dirigées vers celle-ci.

Sentant la tension monter, Gandalf crût bon d'intervenir à ce moment-là :

« _N'aillez crainte ami nain, il s'agit là du quinzième membre de notre compagnie, Kisyë._ Présenta-t-il la nomade.

- _ **Pour vous servir, maîtres nains.**_ Dit-elle en kuzdhül tout en retirant sa capuche et en s'inclinant. »

C'est derniers furent surpris non seulement de sa maitrise de leur langue mais aussi du portrait qui s'offrait à eux :

Elle avait des traits assez fins, contrastant avec ses sourcils épais, mais harmonieux, qui rajoutaient un côté sauvage à ce personnage. Ses longs cheveux foncés et épais étaient rassemblés en une tresse légèrement défaite, du à son long voyage. Quelques plus petites mèches tressées et perlées, à la mode nanesque, semblaient volontairement ne pas y être glissées. Cependant, le plus surprenant et magnifique chez cette intrigante personne furent ses yeux : ils n'étaient pas simplement gris, comme on aurait pu le penser à distance, mais bel et bien argentés. Ils semblaient briller légèrement, comme du mithril, dans la lumière ambrée éclairant le visage de cette jeune femme, les nains crûrent d'ailleurs que leur vision leur jouait des tours.

Avant que quiconque puisse esquisser un mouvement, des coups portés à l'entrée résonnèrent dans le silence qui s'était fait depuis quelques instants.

 _« -Hum…C'est lui._ Annonça Gandalf. »

 **A suivre…**

¹ _Un smial est un trou de luxe._

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Roi sous la montagne

**Shatûr Zigil**

* * *

 **Nda :**

 **J'ai eu le symptôme de la page blanche.**

 **Enfin bref, une review, ça me soigne )**

 **ALLEZ VOIR LA FIN, C'EST IMPORTANT.**

 **MERCI.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le Roi sous la montagne

* * *

Alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la provenance de ces trois sons secs, Gandalf, dans un bruissement de robe grise et d'un claquement de bâton au sol, se rendit à la porte pour ouvrir au nouvel arrivant.

 _Au moins un à qui on fait preuve de politesse._ Pensa amèrement la vagabonde

Une silhouette se découpa sous la lumière de la lune, Kisyë ne put s'empêcher de détailler le nouveau venu depuis son coin éloigné, derrière un nain au chapeau étrange. Il était grand, pour un nain, et devait faire la taille de la femme, des cheveux noirs parsemés de la couleur d'argent cascadaient sur les puissantes épaules du visiteur. Une barbe bien taillée parcourait sa mâchoire carrée, l'attention de la chasseuse se porta sur ses yeux, les yeux les plus bleus et glacials qu'il lui ait été donné de voir jusqu'à cet instant.

L'homme s'adressa au magicien :

« -Gandalf, le salua-t-il avec un sourire, vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver… Je me suis perdu, deux fois. Il enleva sa cape couleur châtaigne et poursuivit, Je ne l'aurais jamais trouvé si il n'y avait pas eu le signe sur la porte…

C'est à ce moment-là que, dans une pulsion d'incompréhension, le seul hobbit dans ce trou de hobbit s'exclama:

-Un signe ? Il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été repeinte la semaine dernière !

Ce à quoi répondit l'homme de gris, d'un air passablement gêné, que pour sûr le signe était existant car c'était lui-même qui l'avait tracé.

-Bilbo Sacquet, permettez que je vous présente le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne

Le désigné chef nain s'avança vers le petit homme et le scruta d'un regard perçant.

-Alors voici le Hobbit… dit-il »

 _Qu'elle bonne déduction._ Se moqua intérieurement Kisyë, avec l'ombre d'un sourire retenu sur son visage. Alors qu'il tournait autour du pauvre Bilbo d'une démarche prédatrice, tout en le détaillant, il reprit la parole :

-Dites-moi Mr. Sacquet, vous êtes-vous souvent battu ?

Le Sacquet en question cafouilla un « Pardon ? » qui ne cachait en rien son immense surprise et sa grande incompréhension. Kisyë, qui n'aimait déjà pas les nains, _appréciait¹_ de moins en moins ce personnage qui prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer du pauvre Hobbit. Cependant, ne prenant pas en compte l'exclamation de Bilbo, Ecu-de-Chêne poursuivait :

-La hache ou l'épée ? Qu'elle arme préférez-vous ? Quémanda-t-il

-Et bien, pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, Lui répondit le hobbit, essayant en vain de se construire un semblant d'assurance. Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce si important.

Le nain le regarda d'un air moqueur et se détourna de lui pour ses confrères.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. Ironisa-t-il au dépend de Bilbo.

Tous les nains s'esclaffèrent.

* * *

Il me sortait par tous les trous celui-là ! Comment osait-il !? Bilbo les accueillait, lui et sa compagnie de mal élevés et il n'essayait même pas de paraitre un tant soit peu reconnaissant ? Au contraire il osait l'insulter et se jouer de lui ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner de colère. Je m'avançais d'un pas furieux, poussant à coups d'épaules le nain au chapeau, Bofur me semblait-il, et je me plantais devant ce Thorin si désobligeant.

« - Si je puis me permettre, une fléchette _malencontreusement_ lancée de la part d'un épicier dans votre œil froid pourrait vous faire _brailler_ , maitre nain, débitais-je calmement. Alors magicien, on ne me présente pas ?

Gandalf toussota, gêné par mon intervention, quant au nain, il me regardait froidement, un sourcil levé, avec une certaine lueur de colère au fond de son regard.

-Si, bien sûr, j'en oublie les convenances… Monsieur Ecu-de-chêne, je vous présente Kisyë, chasseuse des noires créatures, s'exclama le gris. »

Je lui lançais un regard surpris, il connaissait alors ma vraie réputation. Je commençais à penser que notre dernière et première rencontre dans ces bois n'était alors pas vraiment un hasard.

Ma conscience et mon instinct me soufflaient que je ne devais mieux pas entrainer de mauvaises relations avec ce Thorin. Je m'inclinais donc et lui marmonnais un « Pour vous servir. » plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« -Chasseuse de noires créatures… que fait-elle exactement ? fit un blond

-C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-c'qu'elle chasse? », demanda un brun.

Les intervenants étaient deux nains se ressemblant. Plutôt plaisant à regarder, estimais-je.

« -Je pense qu'elle vous éclairera mieux que moi à ce sujet. Décida le magicien.

Tous les nains me regardaient à présent, je n'avais jamais aimé l'attention et je préférais la solitude. Je rassasiais leur vague étouffante de curiosité et répondis :

-Orcs, ouargues, brigands… Tout ce qui est cruel et meurtrier en somme. »

Ils commencèrent à débattre sur l'efficacité d'une femme et de sa place au combat. Les voix montèrent et bientôt les poings rencontraient les mâchoires en désaccords avec leurs idées.

« -ASSEZ ! Cria la voix que j'identifiais comme celle de Thorin. Le calme se fit et les ardeurs se turent. Nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes que cette rodeuse dont nous devons parler.»

Les nains s'installèrent une seconde fois autour de la table en bois et l'air s'était fait sérieux, ainsi que les visages, qui étaient il y a quelques heures joyeux.

 _Enfin, l'important commence._ Pensais-je en m'adossant contre un mur, non loin de l'assemblée.

* * *

 _¹Elle ne l'appréciait déjà pas de base. L'explication de l'aversion de Kisyë envers les nains viendra plus tard dans l'histoire._

* * *

 **QUESTION IMPORTANTE :**

 **Voulez-vous que je publie l'histoire de Kisyë (son passé etc…) en tant que chapitre bonus, ou je la laisse en tant que mystère qui s'éclaircira au sein de la fiction ?**

 **Review pour répondre !**


End file.
